


Not my enemy anymore

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert & Manuel were enemies when they were playing against, but little by little Manuel had feelings for him and they were stronger when Robert have signed with Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my enemy anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of fanfic after have read some other fic about this pairing.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

At the time when Robert was playing for the Borussia he was the enemy of Manuel because its purpose was to score against him. The purpose of Manuel was to stop his balloons.

What Robert did not know was that Manuel had a crush on him and he wanted him. He had many dirty dreams about him.

When Robert has signed for Bayern, Robert and Manuel discussed and they become close, they became friends and occasionally they spent time together outside of the team.

Manuel continued to have dirty dreams about Robert one day when they were in the shower, he was unable to stop watching Robert and his dirty thought was even stronger.

That's when a few nights later, after having dinner together, Manuel kiss Robert. Robert was surprised, but he was returning the kiss, he loved it, and little by little he was beginning to have feelings for Manuel, sometimes it happened that he looked at him and he was smiling with him.

 

"You cannot know how long I wanted to do it with you"

"You too?"

"Why you too?"

" I have feelings for you for a while, I have been looking at you for a long time and all I want is to kiss you"

"For me, it's been months that I have feelings for you, I want you"

"I also want you"

They kiss

"You don't know how much I want you"

"Yeah? Tell me"

"Every time you scored a goal against me, I wanted to take you in the bed and "score inside of you", I want to fuck you, to make love to you"

"Me too, I want you so much, "score inside of me"?" He was looking at him and smiling

"Yeah" Manuel kissed the neck of Robert and after he said "Let me show you"

They go to the bed where they made love. It's was wonderful for them as a first time.

They continued to have a relationship and they were happy, they had some dates and some months after they said to each other "I love you"

**END**


End file.
